Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Mihara Ai is a Layer genius who moves to Tokyo from her mother's house to live with her father for the last bit of high school and college. ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 0- Info**

Mihara Ai is a thirteen year old genius. She is a third year in high school and designs many of the special products for Angelic Layer. She is a ballerina, as well as a skilled martial artist, having mastered Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, and Karate. She is famous throughout Japan as the 'Layer Queen', because of her undefeated ability in Angelic Layer with her Angel Tsubasa. Appearance wise, she has waist length, curly black hair and blue eyes. She is also rather tall for her age, making people think that she's older than she is, this is also caused by her extremely mature physique (Basically she has the chest of a full grown woman, huge). She also wears glasses most of the time, though she doesn't necessarily need them, she is slightly nearsighted and wears the glasses to read better. It also, naturally, gives her an intellectual appearance. She is usually seen wearing a Goth Lolita style, which surprises people because of her attitude. Her favorite thing to wear is a black mini dress with three layers of red and yellow skirts underneath, as well as a red and yellow striped, sleeveless turtle neck under the dress, with yellow and black striped fingerless gloves. She also always wears knee length combat boots and a red and yellow headband. She doesn't wear a school uniform at all, because she has special permission from the school staff. She attends high school in the mornings and takes college classes in the afternoon.

Tsubasa is Ai's Angel. Tsubasa is built for speed and balance, able to stand balanced for an entire match (ten minutes) on the tip of one foot. Tsubasa's fighting style changes every match, varying from Ballet oriented attacks and moves, to the other forms of fighting that Ai has mastered. Tsubasa is well known for her pure white hair and monochrome contrast to Ai's favorite outfit. In essence, Tsubasa is a white version of Ai herself, elegantly formed, rather tall for a speed based Angel (Which are usually a bit smaller than other types of Angel), with a large chest, and long hair. Tsubasa's hair is in a braid and there are cables running from the headband in her hair, which can be used as an extension of attacks, or as a pretty addition to her movements, to distract the opponent. Tsubasa also, while she is not one of the first round of Angels, can go into Hyper Mode, a glitch present in that first series of Angels but a purposeful addition to Tsubasa. Once Tsubasa takes 50.1% damage, she goes into Hyper Mode, a variation on removing the body's natural limits to enhance speed and strength.


	2. Practice

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 1- Practice**

"Let's see…from here I need to go…" I turn the paper around in my hand and sigh. "I'm hopelessly lost. I told Oujirou-oniisan that I'd get lost. Oh!" I go across the street from the station and into the store. I locate the counter and look around. It's a nice place. "Excuse me, I'd like to rent a layer for an hour."

"Sure thing. Do you have an Angel Card?" I nod and pull it out. The girl scans it and gasps. "Mihara…Ai-san…?" I nod and she hands me the card back. "Number 3." I nod and head to that table. No one's here. I shrug and pull my Angel out of my bag. It's a good thing that Oka-chan sent my things to Onii-san's place already. I also pull out my CD player and put in the headphones. I sit down and put on the headset, pressing the button and turning on the layer.

"Tsubasa-chan, shine with the light of Heaven." I toss my doll into the layer and she lands softly on tiptoes, poised like a ballerina. I make sure the right CD is in the player, The Nutcracker, and nod, pressing play. I concentrate and Tsubasa moves with the perfect and precise movements of a ballerina. Perfect. Someone is watching me, so I make Tsubasa stop mid plies and pause the music.

"Can I help you? Oh no! Not you!" I stare at the guy and the little girl with him. "Ichi…"

"Urusei! Icchan desu." I roll my eyes.

"Onii-san, henna desu ne (you're weird)." I stand up. "What do you want?"

"It's pretty crowded today."

"Why do you have an annoyingly large stereo with you?"

"Well, for Training." I laugh.

"_You're_ practicing?"

"No! For this girl."

"Oh, how rude of me. I can't imagine _you_ doing anything normal, Icchan-oniisan. Watashi ha Mihara Ai desu. Yoroshiku."

"Ah, Suzuhara Misaki desu." Suzuhara? I raise an eyebrow.

"Anyways, it's really crowded here today, think you can share the layer?" I shrug and pull out my wireless headset.

"In that case, I'll practice using this. Tell me you brought decent music."

"Of course."

"Decent to you is completely different than my idea of decent." Ichiru presses play and I roll my eyes. "So tacky. Go away. I'm sure you have things to do. I'll take care of Suzuhara-san." Ichiru nods and leaves. I sigh in relief and reach into my bag, for my CD case. I hit stop on the stereo and change out the CD, to something more to my tastes, but still good for practice for someone that isn't a ballerina. I push play and turn on my wireless headset.

"What's your Angel's name?"

"Ah, Hikaru." I nod.

"That's a nice name. This is Tsubasa. Have you practiced or played before?"

"Once. I won."

"Did you practice beforehand?" She shakes her head. Figures. She must be related to that person. "Okay, put Hikaru in the layer and make her do the same movements as Tsubasa." She nods and does as I asked. This is a private room, so I can move around as I please. I match the beat and move on my own. "Right, right, left, right, spin, clap. 1, 2, 3, 4." I stop moving myself and watch Tsubasa and Hikaru. Both are moving the same, but Hikaru is behind a beat. "Next is the spin."

"Right. Um, how is this practice?"

"Timing. Hikaru is a speed type. Even if you can move fast, in a fight if you don't have the right timing, you don't stand a chance. Let's try again and see if you can keep from missing that beat." Suzuhara nods and I start the song over again. We go through it again and finish perfectly.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did."

"What was that that your Angel was doing earlier?" I make Tsubasa go through a bit of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"This?"

"Yea."

"Ballet. I usually practice with music from various ballets instead of this stuff that Icchan listens to."

"Why did you call Icchan-san 'onii-san'?"

"Because…I know him and it seems a fitting thing to call him." Obviously, he doesn't want Suzuhara to know who he really is.

"There you are. Nee-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I told you I'd get lost. My hour should be almost up, so I was about to head out again and see if I could find my way."

"Practicing? Which one are you doing today?"

"I was using the Nutcracker. But then…it's so crowded, I've been practicing with Misaki-san."

"Fun. Can I join you?" I nod and look at Suzuhara. She nods as well and Oujirou puts his Angel in the layer, putting on a headset. "When did you get a wireless headset? They haven't been made yet."

"You know me, I was working on it." I press play on the stereo and all three dolls start dancing in synch.

"I'm Mihara Oujirou."

"Suzuhara Misaki desu. Anno…"

"What?"

"You two have the same last name…" Oujirou and I look at each other.

"Yea. We do."

"He's my older brother."

"Huh? Ai-san…how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen. Why?"

"I thought you were in high school…"

"She is."

"Urusei, Oujirou-oniisan!"

"Actually, she's about to graduate high school. She's a genius." I put him in a head lock, it's the same for Tsubasa and his Angel, Wizard. "Hey! Okay, how the heck?" I let go of him and Tsubasa mimics the movement. "Okay, how'd you do that?"

"Do what? Oh, Tsubasa copied my movements at the exact moment. You like it? That's part of the new design."

"Anno…"

"Oh right, you were wanting to practice, Misaki-san."

"Then we'll shut up and go through it again." I press play and we make the dolls dance through again. At the end of the song, Oujirou picks up Wizard and I take Tsubasa.

"We should get going. See you around, Misaki-san." I get my CD out of the stereo and put back in the one that Ichiru had in it before. I pick up my bag after putting my things back in it and leave after Oujirou. We head outside and to a building.

"You really are a genius. How did you manage to make a headset that not only sends out waves wirelessly, but also allows you to control the Angel without thought, but movement?"

"I was experimenting with making the regular headset wireless and when I tested it out, it ended up making Tsubasa mimic my movements. I have to concentrate more to keep her from sitting still while I'm not moving." We go inside the building and up to a high floor.

"It's about time you got here!"

"I got lost on the way and got sidetracked."

"Dinner's ready. You two get cleaned up. Oujirou, show your sister to her room." We nod and Oujirou takes me down the hall.

"Is he always like that?"

"Father? Yes. Always. Even though he has nothing to do with anything around here except bills." I sigh and we get to a room. "Here's your room." I nod and go inside. I put my bag on the bed and look around. It's simple, like a college dormitory, with boxes of my stuff scattered around. I open a box and start putting books on a shelf. It's mostly manga. I can't do this all night. Dinner's ready. But I'm not hungry. I sigh and change into a clean outfit before leaving my room and locating the dining room.

"Good of you to join us, Ai." I roll my eyes and sit down.


	3. Doll House

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 2- Doll House**

"So, between Oujirou and Ichiru, I've heard that you built a new thing for Angelic Layer."

"Oh, a wireless headset. It's rather effective, but I've got to work out how to keep it from forcing the Deus to concentrate harder. If I'm not careful when I'm using it, Tsubasa-chan tries to mimic my movements exactly, including sitting still."

"That would be a problem."

"But it's good for when I want to practice my own movements at the same time, though she's limited to my ability. It's just something I have to work on."

"It's a good thing we're working constantly on the development."

"Oh! What college are you taking classes at now?"

"I was accepted at Tokyo University. I'll be taking the last of my high school classes in the mornings and then going to the university for those lessons."

"You're lucky. Not having to wear the school uniform." I laugh and notice that I cleared my plate. I guess I was hungry after all.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, if you want, we can start running some tests on your new headset design."

"Great. Oh, Ichiru-oniisan, you're friends with Suzuhara Shuuko, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"So…Suzuhara Misaki-san, is she related to Shuuko-san?"

"You caught me."

"She has potential. If she won her first match without practicing at all. And it only took her one try to get the beat down perfectly." I push my glasses up and stand.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to unpack my things." I leave the dining room and go back to my room. First things first. I open the bag that I carried with me and pull out some things, namely, Tsubasa and her accessories that I always carry with me. A small pillow for her to sit on, and the box with a few extra clothes for her.

_"I may be a genius, but I'm still a girl. I like for Tsubasa-chan and myself to match. That's why she always wears different clothes. And besides that, all of her clothes I specially designed. In fact, I also made the design public. A lot of people are using the fabric design that I made for their own Angels."_

_"You sound like you're advertising your own products."_

_"No. I'm not. It just makes me happy to know that so many people have their own Angels and are taking good care of them."_

_"Is Tsubasa your only Angel? Or do you have a lot? I'm sure that being a designer for the game you have a lot of different models to test."_

_"Actually, Tsubasa-chan is my only Angel. The ones I help run tests on are only basic designs that belong to the company."_ I sigh and turn off the radio. Who turned it on, I don't know. But I hate hearing my voice on those interviews. Because I have to act excited. I hate interviews. And I can't get away from them. Because I'm the genius girl behind half of the products for Angelic Layer, and it's also rare for a thirteen year old to be about to graduate high school and starting college.

I set Tsubasa's pillow on the desk and set her down comfortably on it. Now that she's comfortable, I open one of the bigger boxes and move all of the other boxes into the bottom of my closet, which already has most of my clothes in it. I empty the box and start putting together the doll house.

It's a special design that I built, it's a three dimensional Layer. I use it to practice a lot when I'm stuck at home. I may be a genius, but I get sick a lot. Especially at Oka-san's house. I was allergic to quite a bit of things there. I set up the furniture from the box inside the rooms and plug in the house.

"I didn't realize you still played doll house, Ai-chan."

"Watch." I pick up Tsubasa and set her in the bedroom of the house.

"What are you going to do?" I turn on the lights in the house, turning on the system, and put on my wireless headset. I sit on the bed, exactly the same as Tsubasa, and turn on the headset.

"Watch." I stand up, so does Tsubasa.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that. What exactly is that doll house?"

"A three dimensional Layer. When I got Tsubasa-chan, Oka-chan thought it would be nice for her to have a room of her own to stay in. Because I take care of Tsubasa-chan like a daughter. I got sick and I wasn't able to practice at all and I didn't want Tsubasa to get bored, so I took notes from the design of the normal Layer and made her house a layer that she could move around and play in. That's the main reason I wanted to make the wireless headset." I concentrate on keeping Tsubasa still while I grab her suitcase off the desk and put it on her bed. I also get the boxes of her stuff out of the big box and put them in different areas of the house, where I marked the boxes to go.

"Are you going to have her unpack her stuff as well?" I nod.

"She packed it herself in the first place, so why not unpack it herself as well?"

"I swear, I've never seen someone so close to her Angel." I smile and Tsubasa starts unpacking.

"She also can change her clothes herself. Because I designed her clothes to be like human clothes."

"This is pretty cool. You've outdone yourself again, Ai-chan." I smile and have Tsubasa sit on her bed when she's finished putting her clothes away.

"It'll be an all night job if I have to unpack my stuff all by myself."

"Do you want some help? That's actually what I came in here for." I nod.

"Sure. I'll bet that Wizard would enjoy helping Tsubasa with her unpacking."

"You have an extra headset?" I nod and pull it out.

"Of course. I made a second one. It's not as prone to make them copy me."

"Then I'll go get Wizard." I smile.

"Thanks. I worry about Tsubasa. I think she gets lonely from time to time, being the only one in her house."

"You're such a kid sometimes." I laugh and Oujirou leaves. I pull a box out of the closet, labeled _computer_. I open it and start setting up my computer on the desk. Someone knocks on the door and I pause in arranging the cords.

"Come in." Oujirou comes in and stares at the amount of cords and parts I have out.

"Are you building your computer from scratch?"

"No. I've got to plug in the cameras to the computer."

"Cameras?" I nod.

"There are places in Tsubasa's house where it's hard for me to see what she's doing, so I put mini cameras in those places and plug them into the computer so I can see what I'm having her do."

"It must have been hard for Oka-chan to get a house built to fit Tsubasa. She's really tall." I laugh and he sets Wizard on the desk.

"I'm almost finished putting these cords together…got it!" I sit up and sigh in relief. I turn on the computer and open the program for the house.

"Ai-chan, I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because, you're so smart. It's unbelievable." I smile and plug the two headsets into the computer.

"Can I see Wizard for a moment?"

"Sure." I set up an Angel Scanner and plug it in, turning it on. I put Wizard into the scanner and his stats pop up on the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Syncing the second headset with Wizard. Done." I hand Wizard and the headset to Oujirou and he puts on the headset. "In case you're wondering, the space outside the front door is also included in the layer." Oujirou laughs.

"Figures. It'd be impolite to just show up in someone's house." I laugh with him and he walks around the house. "This puts a whole new meaning to the concept of playing with dolls." I nod and sit on the bed. After a moment, Oujirou walks over to the bed and sits down beside me. I laugh when I hear knocking on the front door of the little house. Tsubasa gets up and goes downstairs to the front door, letting Wizard in.

"This is really amazing. That you came up with this."

"Not really. I was bored and I didn't want Tsubasa to be bored."

"I wonder how Ichiru would react to it."

"He'd probably freak out. He's pretty strange." The two dolls start unpacking boxes and putting things away. "It really looks like they're talking to each other."

"They are, can't you hear it?"

"Huh?" Oujirou stares at me."See, Tsubasa is laughing."

"So one of them made a joke?" I nod.

"Apparently. We may not be able to hear it clearly, but they have voices. Just like when people play or fight, they're always talking to each other. Either with their movements or real words. Without realizing it, somehow, they've become people at some point." Oujirou stares at me again. "What?"

"Whoever ends up as your husband is going to have a handful."

"Why do you say that? I'm only thirteen, after all. It's gonna be a long time before I marry."

"Sometimes you're so strange, Ai-chan." I notice what time it is and gasp. "What?"

"The time! We've been concentrating on Tsubasa's unpacking and I've only got her house and the computer unpacked!"

"Oh, you're right. It's getting late. Maybe instead of running tests tomorrow, you should unpack." I nod. Oujirou gets up and Wizard bows, leaving the house. I laugh slightly and Oujirou picks up Wizard. He puts the headset on my desk and leaves the room. I have Tsubasa go to her room and dig in a drawer for her night clothes. I do the same and change clothes. Tsubasa does the same.

"One good thing about the wireless headset causing her to mimic me." When I finish changing, I pick up my clothes and put them in a basket by the door. Tsubasa does the same. The house is a scaled down, average house. I make Tsubasa lay down on her bed and I turn off the house. I take off the headset and set it in front of my computer monitor and start shutting down the computer. Once I finish that, I turn out the lights in my room and go to bed.


	4. Famous

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 3- Famous**

"Ai, it's time to get up."

"Okay." I get out of bed and turn on the lights. I walk to the desk and put on my headset. I turn on Tsubasa's house and smile at her. "Tsubasa-chan, time to get up." She sits up and looks at me. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Tsubasa-chan. Did you sleep well?"

She nods and stands up. I stand up and go to my closet. Tsubasa does the same and I look for an outfit to wear. I pick out a pair of black and red tights, along with a black mini skirt, a red skirt to wear under that, a black and red striped sleeveless shirt, and a red corset with black trim. I make sure that Tsubasa isn't copying me and go over to pick an outfit for her to wear that will match me. She pulls out the clothes and lays them out on the bed, just like I have mine, then I stand up and start changing. Tsubasa does the same and within minutes, both of us are ready to go.

Tsubasa goes down to her living room and leaves the house. I pick her up at the door and turn off the house before putting my headset on the desk and grabbing her pillow. I leave the room, carrying Tsubasa sitting on my arm. We get to the dining room and I notice that breakfast is already ready.

"Why do you take that doll with you everywhere?"

"Because. If I left Tsubasa-chan in my room all the time, she'd get bored. And lonely."

"Are you unpacked?" Oujirou starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Tsubasa-chan is unpacked."

"Huh?" Ichiru looks confused.

"After breakfast is over, I'll show you."

"It's amazing." I set Tsubasa's pillow on the table by my plate and set her on it, facing everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" I dig into breakfast and finish quickly.

"You eat an amazing amount of food for a ballerina." I shrug.

"I have a high metabolism." Ichiru and Oujirou are the only ones here besides me and Tsubasa. When they finish, we all go to my room and I set Tsubasa at the door to her house.

"You still play doll house?" I smile and nod.

"Watch." I turn on the house and put on the headset. I sit on the bed and Tsubasa goes into the house.

"Amazing. How is she able to move in there? Did you redesign the house to be a layer?" I nod and have Tsubasa go to another room. "This is absolutely amazing. Who knew that you'd be able to do something like this?" I shrug and Tsubasa sits on a chair. "It's amazing how easily it seems to be for you to move her like that. It's like watching a miniature person in their house." I laugh, so does Tsubasa.

"That's the idea."

"Do you need help unpacking?" I look at the boxes in the closet and shake my head.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks though." The two guys leave and I take my headset off. "Gomen, Tsubasa-chan, we'll practice later." I head to the closet and start unpacking.

*Later*

"Ai, are you finished unpacking? There's someone that wants to meet you."

"Yea! I'll be right out." I stand up and pick up Tsubasa. "I wonder who would want to meet me. I hope not a reporter." I turn off Tsubasa's house and leave the room. "Who is it?"

"Just come on." I raise an eyebrow, but follow Oujirou to an elevator. When we get out of the elevator, Oujirou leads me to a lab. I recognize the person by the layer.

"No way. Suzuhara Shuuko-san!" She looks at me and smiles. I didn't know that she was in a wheelchair.

"You must be Ai-san." I nod and she comes over. "Nice to meet you at last. I've heard quite a bit about you from Icchan and Oujirou-kun. Would you like to help?"

"With what?"

"A test."

"His formal way of saying playing a match." I nod.

"Tsubasa and I would be honored to play with you, Suzuhara-san."

"Shuuko desu."

"Shuuko-san…then." She heads back to the layer and I go to the other side.

"You two ready?"

"Sure." I take off my glasses and Oujirou takes them from me before leaving the lab. I put on the headset and sit down. Shuuko puts her Athena on the layer and I set Tsubasa's pillow on the layer, then set her on top of it. The layer turns on and Athena advances on Tsubasa. Let's see…from what I've seen of Athena's battles, it would be best to use Capoeira.

Now! Tsubasa bends forward, planting her hands firmly on the surface of the Layer. Next, at the last second, Tsubasa flips over and lands a hit to the advancing Athena. One, two, three spins and kicks land perfectly and Tsubasa lands lightly on the balls of her feet. The only thing that doesn't match me on her outfit is her shoes. Tsubasa always wears only socks, no boots, so she can move her feet properly. Tsubasa is constantly moving, jumping slightly and switching feet, like she's dancing to an unheard beat. Athena charges in again and Tsubasa jumps at the last moment, flipping and pushing with her hands off of Athena's back. Again, Tsubasa is jumping and dancing on the balls of her feet. This time, I decide to attack first, sending Tsubasa forward in a zigzagging, bouncing line. Athena goes to dodge, but Tsubasa feints out and gets behind her, landing a good series of attacks. A little more. I haven't quite knocked Athena out.

I smile slightly and switch fighting styles abruptly, having Tsubasa land in a Tae Kwon Doe starting pose. I shift my gaze to Shuuko and she looks shocked.

"Just what I'd expect of the Layer Queen. You switch styles before your opponent can get used to your moves." I smile even more.

"Also as expected of you, the Champion. I wonder which of us will have their undefeated streak broken here."

"Who knows?" The two angels are still going at it. Athena is putting up a pretty good fight. This is thoroughly enjoyable. Ah! Perfect! Tsubasa has taken 50.1% damage.

"This is a strange thing. Tsubasa taking this much damage. But it's over now." Tsubasa goes into Hyper Mode and slams into Athena, knocking out the last of her points. Shuuko is staring at me, mouth hanging open.

"I didn't realize you had one of the old Angels."

"I don't." I take off the headset and pick up Tsubasa. "I fixed Tsubasa to have the same glitch as the first series. You're one of the first people to get her into that state." I pick up Athena. "She doesn't look injured. Except perhaps a bit of damage to her outfit." I hand Athena to Shuuko and she smiles.

"That was fun." I pick up Tsubasa's pillow and look at the window at the top of the wall, where Ichiru, Oujirou, and two others are staring, open mouthed at us. "So, has Tsubasa-san gone into Hyper Mode before?"

"Once. Against Suzuka."

"The Light Speed?" I nod.

"That kindergartner is the same as me. Too smart for her own good." I smile and start to leave the room.

"I'd like to fight you again sometime. On an official stage." I nod.

"That would be good. Just don't lose to anyone else."

"Hah, I'll try." I leave the lab and find my way into the room that Oujirou and Ichiru are in.

"That was amazing. To believe you even beat her."

"The only reason I won was because she didn't finish Tsubasa before Hyper Mode activated."

"How did you get that glitch in Tsubasa?"

"I put it there. I noticed when I watched a particularly harsh fight between an older Angel and a newer one that when the older one was left with less than half of her points left, she went into Hyper Mode. I asked the Deus about it and she said it was a glitch in most of the first round of Angels. She let me examine the inner workings of her angel and I duplicated it."

"You really are too smart." I shrug. "That was cool, that trick in the beginning. I was sure that it was over when Tsubasa didn't react to Athena's charge." I laugh. "You're so unpredictable in a match. We never know what style you're going to use."

"That's the point."

"Oh, there's a Competition going on next Sunday, do you want to watch it?" I nod.

"Sure. It'll be fun to see who all gets to the regional competition, and then the Nationals."

"Are you going to compete?"

"Oh right. I missed the Pre-season competition back home. Sure."

"Great!"


	5. Competition Start!

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 4- Competition Start!**

"Well, here we are. Are you ready, Tsubasa-chan?" I head to the registration desk.

"Would you like to sign up for the competition?" I nod.

"Yes. Please." I hand her my card and she gasps when she scans it.

"You're…Mihara Ai-san right?" I nod and take the card back from her. "Your number is E-3." I nod and head to the east waiting room. I watch the match in progress and wait for my number to be called. I notice Kobayashi Hatoko and wave at her.

"It's been a while, Kobayashi."

"Ai-san. What's your number?"

"3. You?"

"7." I nod.

"Then I'll see you in the second round." She nods.

"Of course."

"E-3. Number E-3, Mihara Ai-san."

"Right here." I get up and walk over to the woman.

"This way please. Your match is coming up." I nod and go to the waiting area. The chair lowers and I get in it.

"Next! East Corner! The Layer Queen herself has decided to shine here! Deus, Mihara Ai-chan! And her angel, the Unpredictable Princess Tsubasa!" Screams accompany the announcement and I notice that the entire stadium is roaring. "Entry Angel!" I put on the headset and stand up.

"Tsubasa-chan, shine with the light of Heaven!" I throw her into the layer and she spins gracefully in the air before landing on one foot, balanced on her tip toes.

"Angelic Fight!" My opponent looks nervous.

"If you won't start! Then I will! Go! Tsubasa-chan!" Tsubasa dashes forward, but feints out at the last second, spinning gracefully on her toes. I smirk when the cables on her headband catch the opponent and bind her. Tsubasa stops spinning and pulls into a pose, leg and arms out, giving the impression of a tree.

"Oh no! It's Tsubasa's Deadly attack!"

"It's over! Tsubasa-chan! End of the Forest!" Tsubasa spins half way and catches the opponent with her leg before bending in a swift movement to balance on her hands and flip over, pausing for a moment, once again giving the impression of a tree, with the opponent as the branches. "Now!"

After the moment ends, Tsubasa bends her arms and springs into the air. Once in the air, she spins twice, releases her opponent from the bind of her legs, gets above the opponent, then does the splits, spinning several times, hitting the opponent with about eight kicks, and finally she poses as a tree in the air and places her foot on the opponent's chest. The momentum completely knocks out the opponent's points and Tsubasa finishes by stepping lightly onto the stage and curtsying.

"Amazing! This match is over almost as soon as it started! Truly a performance of the Layer Queen! Tsubasa's Deadly Attack, the End of the Forest, is yet another proof of her amazing talent!" I have Tsubasa leap out of the layer and I catch her, pulling off the headset. Deafening cheers fill the stadium and I wave.

"Ai-sama! Ai-sama! Ai-sama!" I get out of the chair and walk over to my opponent.

"Is she injured?"

"No. It was an honor to lose to you, Ai-sama." I smile.

"I had fun. Even though it was short." I turn and head back to the waiting room.

"That was amazing!"

"Ah! Misaki-san!" I walk over to her.

"That was so cool, Ai-san! I didn't know you were famous!"

"Unfortunately."

"Eh? You don't like it?"

"The famous part, no."

"Mihara-san! Can we get an interview?" I sigh and nod, putting on the excited face I usually use for interviews. "Yet again, it was a swift match. As expected of the undefeated regional champion." I smile. "And also, again, we see that you and Tsubasa match perfectly. Why is that?"

"I've already explained this, but it's because Tsubasa-chan doesn't like wearing the same thing all the time."

"Tsubasa doesn't like…?"

"Tsubasa-chan is a person just like us. She has feelings all the same. So it's nice to listen to other's feelings and make them happy. Tsubasa-chan is happy."

"That's surprising to hear from you, the child genius. You'd think that you would be too busy to play with dolls." I shake my head.

"No. I may be busy, and I may be a genius, but I'm still a girl. I enjoy playing with Tsubasa just as much as any other girl that plays Angelic Layer."

"Yes, you always say that. But what I don't understand is why you spend so much effort and time playing with her."

"Well, because any mother would want to spend time with her daughter, right? I'm just spending time with my daughter, playing with her and making her happy." The reporter is dumbfounded and they stop the interview. I bow politely and one of the workers locates me.

"Your next match is against Suzuhara Misaki and Hikaru. You'll be on the west side." I nod and head for the west waiting room. After a little while, it gets to my match and I go out. A stadium full of cheers, mixed with screams for both me and Misaki when we come out.

"East Corner! Deus, Suzuhara Misaki! Angel, Hikaru! West Corner! Deus, Mihara Ai-chan! Angel, Tsubasa!" The chairs stop moving. "Entry Angel!"

"Wings of the angels, please guide me and Hikaru!" Misaki throws Hikaru into the layer and she lands softly in a slightly crouch. I stand up.

"Tsubasa-chan, shine with the light of Heaven!" I throw her into the layer and she lands in a Karate pose. This shocks Misaki. I sit back down and smile.

"Angelic Fight!" Hikaru advances first. Tsubasa stays still and catches the attack in the middle of it. Tsubasa flips Hikaru away and advances on her, landing quite a few hits, pushing Hikaru back. "It looks like we can't predict how Tsubasa will fight once again! First she used her famous ballet moves, and now she's completely different, using Karate! What will she show us next?" Hikaru retaliates, but she can't hit Tsubasa.

"Hikaru-chan is doing well, Misaki-san! But this is it!" Tsubasa dodges and gets away, switching styles, Capoeira. "Now!"

Tsubasa rushes in a zigzag and catches Hikaru in a clothesline. Next, once Hikaru gets up, Tsubasa catches her hand and pulls Hikaru into a short dance, confused, Hikaru follows the steps, and gets caught. Tsubasa switches movements suddenly and attacks.

"Amazing! Another one of Tsubasa's famous deadly attacks!" Tsubasa catches Hikaru by the shoulder and pushes her forward, so she can attack from behind. One, two, three, four kicks, sending Hikaru flying even further. Tsubasa picks up speed and gets right beside Hikaru, grabbing her hand and throwing her into the air.

"Now! Tsubasa-chan!"

"Hikaru!" Tsubasa jumps after Hikaru and pushes her up with several swift punches. The rest of it is pretty simple, a flip around Hikaru, landing a drop kick to her gut, then as Hikaru flies downward, Tsubasa drops and swings her leg under Hikaru, sending her flying back upwards, finally, another drop kick to the gut and a final punch, sending Hikaru slamming into the ground. "There it is! Another victory for the undefeated Layer Queen! An amazing show with Tsubasa's attack, Muerte Del Leon!" Tsubasa leaps out of the layer, carrying Hikaru, and I catch them both before climbing out of the chair. I head over to Misaki and hand her Hikaru.

"She's not hurt. Good luck with the rest. More than two losses and you're out of the competition. I want to fight you again in the Regional tournament. Don't lose to anyone else."

"Okay!" I turn and leave the area, to screams.

"Nice job, Ai-chan."

"Oujirou-oniisan!"

"I brought you lunch."

"Great! Thanks!" We head to the cafeteria and sit down. Oujirou opens a bento and I get Tsubasa's pillow out of my bag, setting it on the table. I set Tsubasa on the pillow and look at the food.

"Itadakimasu!"


	6. Misakichi

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 5- Misaki-chi**

"Misaki-chi! Misaki-chi! Where are you?!"

"What's all the noise?"

"I think that someone's calling for Misaki-san."

"You've got another match after that one. Think you can handle it? It's her." I look at the screen and nod.

"Of course I can handle Suzuka. I'll be the one person that beats her."

"Isn't it a good thing for Misaki-san that you can lose twice? If she fights against Suzuka, she's dead meat. I even have a hard time against her." I finish eating and go to the arena.

"Here we are! East Corner! Deus, the Miracle Kindergartner Kobayashi Hatoko! Angel, Suzuka the Light Speed! West Corner! Deus, Layer Queen Mihara Ai! Angel, the Unpredictable Princess Tsubasa! Now! Entry Angel!"

"Tsubasa-chan, shine with the light of Heaven!"

"Exceed the speed of light and sound, Suzuka!"

"This is the second year in a row that we've seen these two fight! Who will win this time? The undefeated Layer Queen or the Miracle Kindergartner?!" Suzuka and Tsubasa land at the same time, in similar positions, a simple stance. Tsubasa pulls into a spread crouch, arms out and palms open. "Angelic Fight!"

"You won't catch me off guard this time, Hatoko-chan!"

"You won't win this time, Ai-san!"

"Go, Tsubasa-chan!"

"Suzuka!" Tsubasa rushes and slams her palms against Suzuka, knocking her back.

"Something new? Nothing less from the Unpredictable Princess!" Tsubasa uses fluid movements, a combination of styles that I've been working on. "Is this a new fighting style from Tsubasa? Amazing! She's nearly knocked Suzuka out of the layer!" Now. I pull Tsubasa back once Suzuka gets half way down on points and let Suzuka make the next move. Suzuka attacks, taking the opportunity and trying to knock Tsubasa back. Tsubasa dodges everything fluidly and swings in low to block her Rolling Thunder Finishing move. "Amazing! Tsubasa has blocked Suzuka and her famous finisher, the Rolling Thunder!"

"Here we go! The finisher!"

"What does Tsubasa have up her sleeve this time? Another move from her repertoire or something completely new?!"

"Gentle Palms, 30 Strikes of Death!" Tsubasa rushes Suzuka and hits Suzuka with her palms. Twice, four times, eight, 16 times. It completely depletes Suzuka's points, causing my win.

"Amazing! Nothing less from the Layer Queen!" I get down and leave, surrounded by screams.

"Amazing, as always, Ai-chan." I smile and get flocked by others in the waiting room.

"Oujirou-oniisan! Help!"

"Come on guys, let her breathe!" They disperse and I get through. "You're really famous, Ai-chan." I sigh.

"I shouldn't have come."

"But you're having fun right? It'd be a shame if you didn't do something fun with Tsubasa." I nod.

"You're right. It would be a shame."

"And even if you didn't go to the Kantou tournament, you'd still be entering the Nationals." I nod.

"I don't want to spoil the fun for the others in the Regional tournament. I'll forfeit from that to allow them to have some fun. At the Nationals, we'll switch out being each other's seconds again right?"

"Of course!" I smile and we head outside.

"Oh, it's Misaki-san. I'll see you later, Oujirou-oniisan."

"Sure." I hurry over, waving. "Misaki-san!"

"That was amazing, Ai-san!"

"Eh? You two know each other besides from your fight?" We nod.

"Yep. Ai-san helped me train a couple of times."

"Wow! You know a famous person! Hey! Is it true that you're the same age as us and in High School already?"

"Well…how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Same."

"Thirteen." I nod.

"Yep. I'm a third year in High School and a first year at Tokyo University. At Thirteen."

"Wow! You really are a genius! Is it also true that you actually built Tsubasa from scratch?" I shake my head.

"No. I got her the same as everyone else. In an Angel Egg. I did, however, make my own modifications. For example, there's a mini camera in her eyes, I can see everything that she sees through the visor."

"Wow!"

"Is it hard to change her clothes all the time?" I shake my head.

"No, she does it herself."

"Really? How? Do you have a layer at home?" I nod.

"You should come by some time and see it, Misaki-san. I'll bet Hikaru-chan would love to be able to hang out with Tsubasa outside of a match."

"Huh?" I smile widely.

"I'm asking if you want to be friends, Misaki-san."

"Sure!" I take her hand and we laugh.

"If you're gonna be friends with her, her nickname is Misaki-chi." I smile slightly and scratch the back of my head.

"That's cute, Misaki-chi then!"

"What school do you go to, besides Tokyo University?"

"Hm…I forget the name of it, but it's the same school that Oujirou-oniisan goes to."

"Oujirou-oniisan?" I nod.

"My older brother of two years, Mihara Oujirou. He's a pretty good Deus as well. His Angel's name is Wizard."

"Oh right! I've heard of him. So your whole family is into Angelic Layer." I shake my head.

"No. Just me and my brothers. My older step brother helped create the game in the first place. My Dad doesn't get it at all and makes fun of us for it. He's always saying things like…_Playing with dolls at your age and level of intelligence is absurd. You should spend your time studying or using your intelligence._" I imitate Otou-san's voice and they laugh.

"Sounds like your dad's a stiff! What about your mom?"

"Oka-chan thinks it's wonderful. I always lived with her after my parents divorced and I didn't have many friends, because I was always several years ahead of the others my age and I was made fun of in school for being so young and in such a high grade. And on top of that, I used to get sick a lot, so my mom just pulled me out of school and started letting me study at home. She bought me Tsubasa-chan as a birthday present and she even got a house for Tsubasa-chan to live in."

"Wow. Your mom sounds really nice. Are you living with your dad now?" I nod.

"Yea. I got accepted at Tokyo University and had to move in with Otou-san so I wouldn't have to worry about traveling to school."

"Amazing. It's so hard to believe that you're only thirteen! You're so tall!" I laugh and remember something.

"Oh! I don't know you guy's names."

"Tamayo desu!"

"Kobayashi Kotarou."

"Kobayashi? Are you related to Hatoko-chan?"

"She's my little sister." I smile.

"She's lucky, to have such a nice Onii-chan."

"I've never seen anyone but Athena beat her."

"Really? That's the second time I've beaten Hatoko-chan. It was in the Nationals."

"Yea. I remember that. What was that technique you used against her last time? You didn't use it this time." I put my finger over my lips.

"It's a secret. But it's also one of my modifications on Tsubasa-chan."

"This is awesome! We're friends with an idol!"

"Tamayo-san…"

"Chan! Tamayo-chan!" I laugh and touch my chin, thinking of something.

"It's not right for just one to have a nickname. Hm…let's see…from now on…Tamayo-chan is…Tamayo-ri!"

"Tamayo-ri?"

"I like it! It fits.""Let's see…for Ai-chan…Ai-shi!" We all laugh and Tamayo-ri and I look at Kotarou.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"I've never thought about a nickname for Kotarou-chan. Even though we've known each other since we were in preschool…"

"Really? Chan isn't right…any ideas?"

"Hm…Misaki-chi?" She shakes her head.

"I'm not good at Nicknames."

"Then…" I snap my fingers and get close to Tamayo-ri's ear. "How about Kotarou-do?"

"Perfect! Misaki-chi! Come here." Misaki-chi walks over and Tamayo-ri whispers the idea to her. She nods happily.

"It's decided then! From now on, Kotarou-chan…"

"Will be…" We all take a deep breath.

"Kotarou-do!"

"Eh?!"  
"Kotarou-do."

"Another crazy." I put him in a headlock and strangle him. "Nani?!"

"Anno…Ai-shi…you're gonna kill Kotarou-do…" I laugh.

"He's blocking slightly. He's fine." I let him go and laugh.

"You're strong." I nod.

"I'm a master of Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, and a black belt in Karate. I also am a ballerina."

"Wow! Me too! But not the ballet or the level in Karate. But that's amazing!"

"You're a black belt?" I nod.

"Yep."

"So, Tsubasa's fighting style…?"

"I use the arts that I've mastered as a basis, but I shake it up so that I can remain unpredictable."

"What's Capoeira?"

"Tamayo-ri?" She nods and we step away from the other two. I lift onto the balls of my feet and look at Tamayo-ri. She nods and we start, almost dancing together in a dangerous dance. By the time we both get tired and stop, there's a crowd gathered. When we stop, clapping surrounds us.

"Wow, Tamayo-ri, Ai-shi!"

"_That_ is Capoeira. You're pretty good, Tamayo-ri." She lifts her chin.

"Of course."

"Another one to attack me all the time." I laugh.

"Don't worry, Kotarou-do! Oujirou-oniisan is my target practice." Someone behind me groans and I look back. "Speak of the devil!" I tackle Oujirou and put him in a bind, holding one of his legs back as well as his arms.

"Ow! Ai-chan! Let go!" I laugh and get up. "Why do you always do that, Ai-chan?" Tamayo-ri approaches him and for some reason, Oujirou looks a bit afraid. "What?"

"Ai-_chan_ janai. Ai-_shi_ da." I laugh.

"Tamayo-ri, it's fine. Oujirou-oniisan can call me chan if he wants." She sighs and nods, relenting.


	7. Final Announcement!

**Tsubasa no Tenshi 6- Final Announcement!**

"At last, the announcements for the finalists going to the Kantou Regional Tournament! First up, naturally, with ten wins out of ten, the Layer Queen, Mihara Ai and Tsubasa! Next up, with nine out of ten wins, the Miracle Kindergartner, Kobayashi Hatoko and Suzuka! With eight out of ten wins, the Miracle Rookie, Suzuhara Misaki and Hikaru!" The announcer finishes the list and I sigh.

"Ai-shi, something wrong?" I shake my head.

"No. I don't want to spoil anyone's fun at the regional tournament, so I'm not going to that one. But I'll definitely be at the Nationals." It all ends and one of the reporters attacks Misaki-chi with a hug.

"You did it, Misaki!"

"Shouko-san!" I gasp as I recognize the person.

"You're…Asami Shouko-san! You're the reporter that interviewed me earlier! Misaki-chi, you know her?"

"Yea. She's my aunt."

"Eh?! You're her aunt, Shouko-san? Then that means…" Shouko-san covers my mouth, cutting me off.

"I don't think that Nee-san wants Misaki to know just yet." I nod and let out a breath when she releases me. "Misaki, you're friends with Mihara-san?" We both nod.

"Of course!"

"Since today!"

"Then, would you like to come over some time?" I nod.

"Sure! But not today. I have to get home. Misaki-chi, you should really come over sometime."

"Sure." I run out of the arena and locate Oujirou.

"It's good that you made it to the regional tournament." I nod.

"Yea, but I'm not going to spoil everyone's fun there. I hope that I can fight Hikaru again. She has a weak point, but I'm sure that Misaki-chi can get over that."

"Weak point?" I nod.

"You'll have to watch her fight closely to notice it."

"Let's go home huh." I nod and we leave. "So, you invited her over? How do you think she'll react to you living in the main building for the company that produces Angelic Layer?"

"I already told her that Ichiru-oniisan is pretty much in charge of it. Though I didn't say exactly that it was Ichiru…"

"He's going by Icchan around her isn't he? It's picking up with the staff. Even Shuu has started calling him Icchan." I laugh.

"Figures. She picks up nicknames pretty well."

"What about you? Ai-shi?"

"Ah, Tamayo-ri has a thing for making nicknames."

"So do you, it would seem." I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

*Couple weeks later*

"Misaki-chi! You're here!"

"Ah, Ai-shi!"

"Oh, Kotarou-do is here as well it would seem. Where's Tamayo-ri?"

"Over there."

"What's going on? I know there was a sale, but still."

"One of our classmates challenged Suzuhara to a match, to prove that girls can't beat guys even in Angelic Layer." I laugh.

"That's absurd! I've beat plenty of guys before. You can't lose to that guy, Misaki-chi!" She nods and we go to a Layer. The guy stares at me.

"Mihara…Ai-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Cheering on Misaki-chi. You are?"

"M-Misaki Ryo." I nod.

"And the name of your Angel?"

"Angel Ace." I raise an eyebrow and sigh. Someone doesn't know how to name Angels very well.

"Okay! This is a best out of three match up! East Corner! Deus, Misaki Ryo! Angel, Ace! West Corner! Deus, our very own Miracle Rookie, Suzuhara Misaki-chi! Angel, Hikaru! Ready?" Both nod and turn on their headsets. I lift my hand. "Angel Entry!" Both throw in their angels and I lower my hand. "Angelic Fight!" It doesn't take long for the guy to knock Hikaru out of the layer. "Ace, win! You have two minutes to prepare for the next round!"

"Here. It's a bit heavy, but it'll help." Misaki takes the accessory and puts it on Hikaru. The two minutes ends and I lift my hand again.

"Round Two! Angelic fight!" I lower my hand and they fight. It lasts the entire ten minutes and I lift my hand. "Time has run out! According to damage taken, Hikaru, Win!" But it's not a real win. "Two minutes to prepare!" Misaki-chi gets up and goes to the bathroom. "So far it's a tie. The next round will decide the winner of this match!" Just in time, Misaki-chi comes back and takes the vest off of Hikaru.

"Sorry, but I'm returning this."

"Ready?"

"Yes." I lift my hand.

"Then! The third match, to decide the winner! Angelic Fight!" After a few minutes of struggling, Hikaru knocks her opponent out of the layer and I lift my hand. "Hikaru, win! As expected of the Miracle Rookie, Suzuhara Misaki-chi!" Cheers erupt all around and I hug Misaki-chi. "Great job, Misaki-chi!"

"You sure showed him who's boss!" I look at the guy.

"Misaki Ryo! You should apologize to Misaki-chi for your behavior! That was rude and uncalled for, considering the fact that I myself am a girl and even my own older brother cannot beat me or Tsubasa, both in a physical fight and in Angelic Layer!"

"Right. Sorry, Suzuhara."

"And also, learn to name your Angels properly. I feel sorry for them being named things like Angel Ace and such like you had yours named." He nods and hurries away, thoroughly embarrassed. "So! As congratulations! Tomorrow is Sunday, so Misaki-chi! You meet me at the park and we'll hang out at my place tomorrow. Bring Hikaru with you."

"Okay. But will it be okay with your family?" I nod.

"Of course. Otou-san is on a business trip and it's just me and my brothers. And the weird one won't bother us at all. Though Oujirou might slip into my room at some point. But it'll be fun. And Oujirou is a pretty good cook." I wink and sit down. "Want to do it together?"

"Sure!"

"Remember, Tsubasa and Suzuka are the only ones that Hikaru can lose to. I'm looking forward to seeing if you can beat me this time." Misaki-chi nods and sits down. The crowd that is gathered remains in place, watching intently. I pull out Tsubasa's pillow and put it on the layer. "Ready? Entry Angel!"

"Wings of an angel, please guide me and Hikaru!"

"Tsubasa-chan, shine with the light of Heaven." I throw Tsubasa into the layer and she lands, sitting softly on the pillow. Hikaru lands and I start the time. "Angelic Fight."

Hikaru advances and I wait till the last second for Tsubasa to move, pulling the same move I used against Athena before. I smirk as Tsubasa bends forward, planting her hands firmly on the surface of the Layer. Next, at the last second, Tsubasa flips over and lands a hit to the advancing Hikaru. One, two, three spins and kicks land perfectly and Tsubasa lands lightly on the balls of her feet. Now, Tsubasa goes into the Capoeira, though I plan to switch styles soon, to confuse Misaki-chi. Unless she can't survive long enough.

She moves Hikaru the same as her mother moves Athena. Wow. So I copy my battle with Athena, jumping at the last second to dodge her attack and flipping off of Hikaru's back by pushing off with Tsubasa's hands. Tsubasa flips away several times and advances in a zigzag, feinting at the last second and land the series of attacks. The only difference in this match than the one against Shuuko-san is that my attack knocked Hikaru out of the layer. Cheers erupt and I take off the headset.

"You did good, Misaki-chi. Have you watched the Champion fight before? You seem to be good at memorizing fighting moves just by seeing them."

"Who?"

"Athena. She's a white angel with long blond hair and a helmet. She's famous for her flying finishing move and graceful moves. While I was fighting you just now, it reminded me of her." I pick up Tsubasa and set her on my arm.

"Only once. When I first came to Tokyo. It was so pretty…it's what got me interested in Angelic Layer." I smile.

"Then that explains it. When someone has that effect on you, you remember the fight you saw more accurately than others. I'll see you tomorrow at the park at…is ten fine? So we can hang out all day."

"Sure!" I smile and leave. I hurry home and hear a yell.

"Dinner!" I hurry to the dining room and sit down.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks. Oh, is it okay if Misaki-chi comes over tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll be busy all day doing tests and things downstairs."

"I've got nothing to do tomorrow, but sure."

"Wait, who's Misaki-chi?"

"Suzuhara Misaki-chi."

"What's with the nickname?"

"It's just the nickname we use for her. Misaki-chi and the others call me Ai-shi."

"Others?" I nod.

"Kizaki Tamayo-ri and Kobayashi Kotarou-do."

"You and Nicknames…is it just Misaki-chan?" I nod.

"Well, she's bringing Hikaru-chan with her."

"Okay."

"Um, you could tell Shuuko-san that she's coming. They haven't met in a long time right?"

"She's not ready. But I'll tell her all the same." I nod and we finish eating in silence. "Are you meeting her somewhere?" I nod and get up, picking up Tsubasa and her pillow.

"Yea. At the park in the morning."

"I can go with you, if you want." I stare at Oujirou.

"You like her don't you? That's funny. No, I'll be fine alone." I leave the dining room and go to my room. "Tsubasa-chan, we're both going to have friends over. Isn't that exciting? But we have to clean our rooms first." I put Tsubasa in her room and turn on her house. "I wonder what you and Hikaru-chan will do in your room tomorrow. You could teach her some new fighting moves. Or maybe you two could just sit and talk. Oh well, I guess we'll figure it out later. Maybe even Wizard will come over." Tsubasa cleans up things in her house and I clean up my room. I notice the time. "We still have time to practice a bit before bed."

Tsubasa goes into a room that I set up as a ballet studio and touches a bar. We both practice a small part of the _Dance of the Flowers_ from the Nutcracker Ballet before getting ready for bed.


	8. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
